Why Draco Should Not Be In Love
by Siriuslyalex
Summary: Draco....Hermione.....Hermione....Malfoy. Why did that sound so right? Draco has no idea. He Doesnt Know what's happening, everything is spinning out of control. All he knows is he's falling in love with Hermione Granger.
1. Granger Danger

PROLOGUE

Draco tapped his foot impatiently. Crabbe and Goyle were late. Again.

He didn't want have to go out and face Harry Pothead by himself.

It was the night of the 6th years Yule ball, they had hosted the event as a sort of "tribute" to Cedric Diggory.

Draco scowled, and he was the only one without a date.

Or, a real date anyway, Pansy hardly counted, she was too ugly to be considered a girl.

He scrunched his eyes together.

"Man up Draco, you're a Malfoy for gods sake!"

He got up, not even stopping to admire his reflection, a first for him.

Draco strode purposely to the door, then slumped against it.

"Coward," he told himself.

"No one calls me coward!"

He straightened up, pushed the door open with a grunt, and marched out to meet his - he shuddered with distaste - date.

He was not disappointed. Pansy was standing right next to the Door, just waiting for him to come out.

"Arghh!" Draco fell backwards against the door frame, "shi-p," he cut himself off, gentlemen never swore.

Her sickly yellow dress brought out the green in her skin, showing off the many faults, and her purple stockings made her legs look mutated, as well as clashing with her dress.

He looked up at her hair, the lank black strands had been tied into something ungodly which now sat perched on her head.

No wonder he had mistaken her for a troll.

"Oh Drakeykinns, you look so pretty!" Pansy gushed.

"Pretty?" Draco frowned. No-one had ever called him that.

"Come on Pansy," he shrugged off his insecurities, after all. He was a Malfoy, and he knew he looked damn hot. "Lets get going."

Pansy trailed after him, a pathetic puppy dog expression marring her acne spotted face.

A new Weird Sisters tune thumped through the halls, vibrating under Draco's feet. He scowled, "House elves taste like candy" was never his favourite song.

Even so, the clip clop of his expensive shoes soon matched the beat as he waltzed through the floors, coming to a stop beside the oaken doors which marked the entrance to the great hall.

"Coming?" He muttered to Pansy, who was standing a little to the side, staring in apprehensively.

"O-of course," she stuttered, hoisting up her skirt and heavily, well, Draco assumed it was skipping, to the drinks.

He rolled his eyes and followed, walking proudly, chin up, into the sea of colours.

Pushing past a gaggle of giggling girls and a hoard of guys in badly done up bow ties, he made his way towards the drinks.

Just as he turned to give his "undivided" attention to Pansy, he heard a collective gasp.

Turning to see what all the fuss was about, he noticed most of the eyes of the guys moving to the entrance, while girls huffed and blushed.

He followed the line of stares to the doors, then sucked in a gasp himself.

Granger.

Shit.

In a dress.

Double shit.

He adjusted his tie, then turned back to the drinks. Nothing was wrong. He was fine.

He HATED that mudblood.

He pounded his head against his hand.

"Drakey? What's wrong?" Pansy gave him a questioning glance.

Damn.

He'd gotten caught by Pansy.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"It isn't her is it?" Pansy glared, her ugly face forming a beam of hate towards the unbelievably beautiful looking Hermione.

"No," Draco lied boldly, "It's nothing. I just need to get some air is all."

"Okay then Drakey, be back soon!" Pansy smiled at him, before turning the evil eye towards Hermione.

Outside the hall, Draco was pacing madly.

What was WRONG with him?

What was he DOING?

Why did he CARE?

He banged his head on his hand.

He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know why he was doing it, and he didn't know why he cared.

All he knew was how beautiful Hermione had looked.

"Shit." He muttered, and turned towards the dungeons.

This was not good.


	2. Letters

I got 2 reviews, so i typed this up quick smart- Imagine how quick i could be if only i got more. Please? I havent got a beta, so, there may be a few mistakes.

If you spot one, feel free to tell me.

And onto the story.

Just if you guys dont get it - This is the next year, when Draco and Hermione are in their 7th year.

Hermione squealed as her eyes quickly scanned the parchment.

"I'm head girl!!"

She did her happy dance around the room, then turned to her friends.

"Err," Harry looked at her oddly, "Thats great."

Ron just gave her a fleeting look before turning back to his parchment, and shaking it upside down, god knows why he did that.

She leant on the wooden desk that the Weasleys called their 'Dining Table'.

"So," she grinned, "Who will I be sharing a room with?"

Harry looked at her again, a slight hint of a smile on his face, "Not me," he chuckled, "But I'm Quidditch captain - again - so i have the same benefits."

Hermione smiled back at him, she was glad that he didnt take to heart that he hadnt gotten the Head Boy position, yes, Harry had grown up. The months of preperation for defeating Voldermort had not yet been used, but he was all the wiser for them.

Ron, not so much.

He was scowling, huffing, and his ears were turning red.

"What's the matter Ron, did **you** get Head Boy?" Hermione questioned, suddenly quite serious.

"No!" He half shouted, "While you, and some other effing git get to share a room, and Harry is off gallavanting in the bath, I'm stuck behind in my hole of a room with no benefits, no best friends, and no, effing BENEFITS."

Hermione had to smile, Gallavanting in a bath? It was amazing, the things that came to Ronald's mind.

"You think its funny?" Ron shouted, "Well, then, enjoy your room, enjoy your new room-mate and enjoy your sodding life!"

He slammed the door, and Hermione could hear the muffled stomps of his feet as he made his way up to his room.

She turned to Harry. "What do I do? I caused this!," she groaned.

"Dont worry, He'll get over it, I'll go talk to him," Harry shrugged, and made his way out the door, and up to Ron's room.

Hermione sat on the bench wondering.

If Ron and Harry weren't the Head Boy, who on earth was?

Draco smirked as he opened his letter, it was heavier than usual.

He pulled out a letter, addressed to him in familiar handwriting, the handwriting that usually gave his friends great big T's on their potions assignments.

Draco,

Congratulations,

You have been selected, not only for the great honour of Quidditch Captain, but also, the esteemed and highly regarded position as Head Boy for Hogwarts.

Please be present at the Head's carriage this Sunday for further instructions.

Entailing Your Captaincy of Slytherin team,

It will be you're duty to hold tryouts, make team strategies and-

'Blah, Blah, Blah.' Draco thought, and dropped the letter.

He tipped the envelope upside down, and two badges came tumbling into his hand.

"Shit!" He swore as the sharp tip of one pin pierced the baby soft skin of his right hand.

Blood dripped onto the shiny gold surface of his new heads badge.

He stared at it in distaste.

His blood, he hated it, it was fresh red, perfectly clean, but it made him remember that he was just the same as everyone else.

Everyone else's blood looked exactly the same, be they pure blood, half blood or muggle.

Muggles, he shivered, Mudbloods.

He should not think of those, he cursed silently.

Thinking of them was far too close to to thinking of **her.**

He inwardly cursed again, and with a quick flourish of his wand, cleansed the badge and his cut.

'I will not think of her again,' he told himself.

But as he walked down the many steps to his grand lounge room, he could not help but to wonder who the Head Girl would be.

And he couldn't help but hope it was her.

What do you think?

I know it's moving slowly, but, i think that's best, because you really need to know the characters better before you mix them up.

And Hermione&Draco barely speak to eachother.

Anyway, this will be interesting, I Hope.

Review please? Especially if you like it. ^.^

And I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	3. Goin Back To Hogwarts

1st thing

Thank you guys soo much for all your kind reviews!!!

I love seeing them, and it just motivates me so much more when i know you guys are hanging out for the next chapter.

Because i got so many reviews yesterday, im going to be nice, and give you this now - even though i've just finished typing it!

Gryffindor_Slytherin = Yeah, i know Ced died at the end of 4th year, i just thought it would be sweet to kinda 'Honour him'?

And also, i was firstly going to do this story in 5th year, so... i may/may not have forgotten to change that part XD

Draco_Lover = I'm really not a big fan of Ron either, so there will be a few fights and Ron will be angry - and dickheady. Coz thats just the way he is.

Lily_Riddle = Yes!! Please be my beta (lol i sound like a little kid) but yeah, i find that having someone else read it and edit helps so much.

My email is perth_mod_ - email me if you're still interested.

And on to the story...

xx

Chapter Three

Goin Back to Hogwarts

A swarm of first years enveloped Hermione, almost crushing her with their eagerness to board the express.

She smiled, remembering her first train ride.

Ron, Harry, and Draco.

The thought of him made her shiver. With Distaste.

He had taunted her, made fun of her hair, teeth and robes.

How she hated him.

How she loathed him.

She smiled again as she remembered punching him.

That memory was sweet.

She pushed past a couple of stragglers and made her way up to the Head's carriage.

Now was the time.

She paused with her hand on the doorknob.

Sliding the door open, she carefully placed one foot over the boundary only to be shoved out of the way by-

"Malfoy." Her lip curled as the name rolled off her tongue.

"Granger," he sneered. "Watch your step, you wouldn't want to have squashed mudblood coating the tracks. As much as I would, I fear that it may cause a certain, hazard for future train drivers."

"I was perfectly fine until you showed up," she replied, scowling,

"Yes, well, I am Head Boy. On the other hand I have no clue as to why you're here. I don't seem to recall calling the maid."

"You arrogant toe rag!"

"Filthy Bint!"

"Stuck-up bogey!"

"Insolent hag!"

"Stupid, over ambitious, poncey son of a bit-"

"I do hope that I did not just hear one of our highly 'esteemed' Head's talking like this. It would be a shame to be demoted this early in the year," The silky yet cold voice of Severus Snape cut off Hermione's voice with calm, yet absolute finality.

"But sir, Malfoy started it!" Hermione's voice was shrill.

"I do not care for who started it, all I care about is the fact that we are running late. I need to get you up to schedule in fifteen minutes. Hardly enough time to teach you even the basics," His voice was

harsh velvet.

"Follow." He added, and strode past them, into a plush carriage with what looked like a meeting table.

They followed quickly, and as they sat down, Snape started.

"I expect no mistakes, no fights, no mess, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The Hemione sighed, and heard Malfoy do the same.

"Good," Snape replied, "Now we can get down to business.

The door closed with a snap.

The train rolled into Hogwarts with a deafening whiste.

"It was Malfoy? Malfoy's the head boy? Effing hell. Now I'm mad. Sodding git always gets what he wants!"

Ron continued his rant as they rode up to Hogwarts.

"Look Ron, I don't like it any more than you do." Hermione wrung her hands.

"But he'll be sharing a room with you 'Mione!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Lucky Bastard," Ron muttered in an undertone.

"What was that Ron?" Hermione smiled.

"Nothing." He muttered. "I'm never picked for these sort of things."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Whatever Ronald."

In turn Ron gave her an evil stare.

Hermione signaled to Harry with her eyes, seeming to say "What's up with him?"

Harry just shrugged.

"You boys are so infuriating!"

With an angry huff Hermione made her way up the stairs into the great hall.

As the last name was called -

("Zaden, Emmett.")

And Sorted -

("Ravenclaw!!")

- Hermione sighed.

This was not going to be good.

She had to spend the night practically in the same room as Draco.

She got up slowly, maybe, just maybe, if she took as long as she could making her way up to her room, she might be able to avoid him.

Creeping slowly, she made her way to the door.

A few more steps and she would have made it to her room, Draco free.

No such luck.

"Granger," Draco and his 'cronies' strode up to the door.

"What's the password?" He sneered to Hermione, "You may leave me," he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione pointedly ignored Draco, instead whispering to the Painting ''Patronus."

She slid in, past the clearly annoyed boy standing near her.

His body heat radiated off of him, and she could clearly smell his cologne, spicy, with a hint of mint.

She felt a turn in her stomach.

She was far too close.

And a little bit dizzy, yeah, that would explain the elephants doing cartwheels in her stomach.

Draco silently followed her into the room.

"Hey Granger," he moved closer, too close.

"About today-"

Hermione gave an angry huff and continued staring into the fire.

"About today," he continued, unfazed, "I just wanted to say-"

"I dont want to hear what you have to say!" Hermione turned to face him, her eyes blazing.

He ignored her, continuing,

"Im sorry," he said.

"I can't believe YOU have the nerve to say -" Draco cut her off, placing a finger to her lips.

The mere touch of his Finger gave her shivers.

'Damn Hormones!' Hermione though, followed by ' How can Malfoy's hands be so soft?'

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said, and moved up the stairs to his dorm, leaving Hermione pondering.

As she stared into the flames she thought.

Since when did Draco call me Hermione?

And since when did i think of him as Draco?

I know i know, shoot me.

Not the best chapter, but i had writers block!!!

But it is way longer than my other chapters sooo

Anyway guys, review please?

Pretty please with iced Draco on top?

He'll take his top off if you do?

Maybe.

xx.

TK


	4. An Un? Pleasant surprise

jaceni - about the spacing - my stupid laptop doesnt have Microsoft word, only wordpad, so the formatting's screwed.

I'll see what i can do about it though

magaritama - This story is AU. So the golden trio are staying at school for the extra year, Dumbledore is not dead, and Voldemort is not defeated. Yet.

Andd. The Change in Draco's attitude will be explained soon - so stay tuned XD

lilashannah - Thankyou! Hopefully I'll take it to good places ^.^

Avanell - Thanks for commenting! Don't worry, if you've already commented, you can do it again ^.^ Hint-hint.

Draco_lover - The changes in Draco's attitude will all be (hopefully understandable-y) revealed within the next few chapters, so stay tuned (: And don't hesitate to ask me what something

means if you're confused!

Also, anyone interested in beta-ing? Email is perth_mod_ if you are. Email me (: And of course i will put a big fat smiley face at the top and your name.

ONE MORE THING. I was watching Pride & Prejudice when i wrote this, so don't blame me if it's all soppy.

hehe P&P 3

And onto the story...

~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 4.

An (Un?)Pleasant Surprise.

Draco lay in his soft, spacious bed, staring at the ceiling.

He must have confused her, acting as he did.

He grinned. He was quite a good actor, obviously.

He had to try hard to hide the desire for her, especially when he felt her soft lips.

'Damn Hormones!!!' Draco thought, followed by, 'Why the hell am I thinking about how soft Hermione's lips are?'

He wished that he didn't have to pretend, that he could sweep her up and Romance her until she was his.

Draco sighed longingly.

But that would never happen.

It would ruin his reputation.

But he hated teasing her, seeing the hurt flash in her eyes.

Draco rolled over, stuffing his head into the pillow.

"I Hate being me!" he shouted, the sound muffled by the pillow.

After about 5 minutes of banging his fists on the unrelenting mattress, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

He was walking down a corridor, dark, dark, black..

His father, a stern look on his cruel face, beckoned to him, calling him into the inky darkness.

He took tentative steps, why was he here?

This was not the way he wanted to go, this was not the person he wanted to be.

He turned his head, but all he could see was the dark, the sun would never shine for him, he would never be whole, never be pure.

But he longed for it, longed for a path out of the shadows, out of the person his father urged him to be.

Suddenly there were patches of light, little pools in which the sun would shine.

He ran, ran fast to the light, he wanted to come out of the blackness, be free, his heart soared at the prospect.

Closer, closer.

His father ran after him, wanting to hold him back, tie him to the night.

The snake on his father's arm hissed, the cruel link to Voldemort, it looked at him, scared him.

He turned back to the sun, he would not be that person, they couldn't make him!

A Hand beckoned him from the light, slender and perfectly defined, he wanted to hold that hand, let it take him away from the never ending night.

He grasped the hand, his heart soared and jumped, he was free, free and with the person he wanted to be with, the one that would make him whole, the one who would take away the darkness, let him forget...

He smiled, and looked up, into the face of Hermione Granger.

Draco woke up, heart pounding, face full of wonder.

That was the weirdest dream, yet, he knew it was true, it was trying to tell him something.

He thought hard.

And came up with an answer, but no.

No It couldn't possibly be.

There had to be another reason why he had run to Hermione.

Didn't there?

He tried lying to himself, tried to forget, and change his mind.

But he knew it was true.

He was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

The next 2 weeks flew by.

He co-operated with Hermione, finalising plans, creating trips, ensuring rules were not broken ( although he would admit he liked docking points from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, annoying gits- the lot of them.)

The only thing is, he couldn't talk much, his words just didn't seem to come out right, and he was just about sick of it.

So each night, he worked on a plan.

~How to win Hermione's Heart~

a. Treat house elves better (I'll try)

b. Make friends with the Boy who just wont die, and his sidekick, Weasel. (Not bloody likely, but I'll try)

c. Stop calling her a mudblood (Old habits die hard)

d. Stop looking like I'm sucking up to Snape. ( I don't suck up to him, seriously, he pisses me off, but apparently I 'look' like I'm sucking up to him)

e. Give Her Flowers. (Everyone likes flowers right?)

f. Write her a poem ( Roses are red, Violets are blue, Draco's my name, and my heart is for you. Shit. That is the crappiest poem ever written~)

g. Serenade Her...(What to sing, Avenged Sevenfold, or Disturbed?)

h. Help her revise for her exams? (Hard, i know, but i'll endure it, for her.)

i. Shit! How much does it take to win a girls heart, seriously!

He didnt know how he would do it, but he knew one thing.

He would get her, screw his reputation!

He longed for her touch, her kind words, only Hermione could make him feel whole again.

He would court her, do anything he could to convince her.

He would serenade her, write her poems, give her flowers, hell, he'd even study with her, just to win her love.

Because he, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Hermione Granger.

~*~

On the 1st November, Draco woke up, a new sort of gleam in his eye.

This was the day.

This was the time.

He was going to win Hermione's heart.

He trotted down the stairs, looking around, where was she, it was 10 in the morning, and she wasn't studying?

This was unnatural.

"Hermione? he called, no response.

"Hermione?" he called again, "Hermione, bloody answer me!!"

He was starting to get pissed now.

"Hermione I need to effing talk to you, get here now!!"

A red faced Hermione stepped into the room, and glared at him.

"What do you effing want Draco?" she sneered.

So he was Draco now?

'I guess it's a step in the right direction,' he thought quietly to himself.

"What's a step in the right direction?" Hermione queried.

Obviously not so quietly.

"Err, nothing." he responded.

"Actually," he cut himself off, "I need to talk to you about something," he continued.

"Hermione," he started, "I think I like-"

Geez this was hard.

This was freaking impossible.

"I think I like y-"

Shit! He couldn't do it.

But he was Draco, ever snarky, always there with a comeback, what was this girl doing to him?

He couldn't do it, so he settled for the alternative, a bit crass maybe, but it was all he could say.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She stared at him, and he felt like a bug under the microscope.

But he continued.

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

"Sorry?" Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he looked at the floor, almost whispering.

"Draco," Hermione commanded his attention.

"Um, Ron just asked me out."

"What?" The fury in Draco's voice was evident.

"I said maybe." she continued.

"I don't know what's between us. I'm confused. I thought I liked him. But now, I don't know. He said he's prove it to me."

She looked up at him.

"I don't know what to do, this is something the books never prepared me for."

She looked worried.

"Its okay Hermione, " Draco said, while the green monster roared in his head.

Ron is going down.

"May the best man win." he smirked, then walked away.

Dun Dun...

How does Hermione take this?

What happened with her and Weasel?

Find out, in the next chapter.

Please review.

Oh and, Draco says hi.

And he's not willing to take his top off yet.

Maybe with a few more reviews....

xx.

TK


	5. But Ron, You Can't Dance

Sorry For Making you wait so long!!!  
I had exams.

And my dog died.

So i've been stressed AND devvo..

Anyway, I tried to make this chappy longer - hopefully it was worth the wait.

Other Chappys will be faster - I swear! Unbreakable Vow!!  
Thanks soooo much to my awesome awesome beta

Dark_Lady_Snape

from adult fan fiction . net

Anyway-  
Read and review, pretty please?

Chapter 5

But Ron, You Can't Dance.

Dark, Dark, Falling, never ending midnight, no Harry, no Ron, no-one to save her.

She wished that she could fly, get away, where were her best friends?

Why weren't they here for her, when she most needed them?

Laughter reverberated around the room, and Ron's cold face came into view.

"I never loved you, Lavender was always better, you can never be good enough for me," he leered at her, the way

he stared made her feel so worthless.

His cold eyes drilled into her, "No-one will ever love you."

She felt tears coursing down her cheeks.

Hermione slumped down, and felt herself slowly melting into the floor, fading into the darkness.

She was worthless, no one cared, no-one would ever love her.

Suddenly, a hand came into view, large and pale, and the voice that matched said

"Hermione."

It was a soft whisper, but it was there.

Somebody cared.

She reached up and grasped the hand.

One long arm pulled her out of the darkness while the other snaked around her.

She sighed and leaned into the warmth of the man's muscular chest.

The black cotton was comforting against her skin.

But this couldn't be real.

"Hermione, I care."

The soft voice sighed, it was strangely familiar.

She looked up unbelievingly, right into the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione woke up, blinking rapidly.

It was just a dream.

Sighing, she pulled back the covers and sat up.

She could still feel his arms around her.

And she wouldn't admit it to anybody other than herself, but it felt **good.**

Not the fact that a man was holding her as if she was precious, it was the fact that Draco

Malfoy was the man, that made her feel, feel, special.

She shuddered, it couldn't be.

Draco **Malfoy**?

He was a git, a true prat, someone she should despise!

But she **wanted** him, she **liked **having him close.

It was **weird!**

But at the same time it was nice.

No, No! This wasn't possible.

She couldn't have feelings for _Malfoy_.

Could she?

*hermione*

The next morning she walked down to the common room, where Draco had made it clear that HE was studying, half expecting him to yell at her, or call her names, just for being there.

Instead he just nodded, with a small smile playing on his lips.

God he was gorgeous, and his eyes, you could just fall into...

STOP IT! she told herself, ACT NORMAL.

She nodded back, smiling as well, and she could see he was suprised.

Making her way to the desk, she sat next to him, and she could feel the heat coming off him in waves.

"What are you doing?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Work," he replied.

"What about?"

"Potions."

"Ahh, I see."

"Yep."

He was closed off. Polite, but at the same time, she sensed that he didn't really want to talk.

Shrugging, she brushed it off.

He would be normal again soon.

*hermione*

2 weeks later, Hermione was fuming.

He was IGNORING her.

Not completely, he was polite, but never said anything beyond homework and meeting issues.

It was driving her insane!!

Sometimes he seemed like he wanted to say something, and then didn't, which was even worse!

He frustrated her so much!

And she was sick of it.

Well and truly sick.

What was the point of being in the same room (basically) as the guy you have feelings for if he won't even talk to you?

What puzzled her though, was _why_ he was so silent.

Where were the insults, the comebacks, and the sarcasm?

It was weird, the silence, it wasn't normal for Draco at all.

Draco Malfoy was a mystery, one that she was going to get to the bottom of.

*hermione*

On the 1st of November, Hermione woke up to the sound of frantic knocking at 9:30am.

"Too earlyyy," she moaned.

Pulling on a sweater and jeans quickly, she made her way down to the common room, sliding on her runners as she hopped to the door.

"Who is it? And it better not be Jack Sloper, for god's sake, I can't and WON'T get your underpants signed by Harry!"

"It's Ron," the familiar voice was muffled by the door.

"Alright," she said softly, not wanting to wake Draco (she had tact, unlike some others - *cough, cough RON cough, cough*) "I'm coming."

Lightly stepping outside, she looked Ron in the face.

"What is it?"

"Um, can we go somewhere more private?" The blush on Ron's face was enough to set alarm bells off in Hermione's head.

"Ron, whatever you want to say, you can say here," she replied, and felt a little guilty at the nervous look in his eyes.

"Um, Hermione, err,"

"Yes Ronald?"

"Do you want to go, um, out with me? There's a cool dance at Hogsmeade next week, I just thought-"

"But Ron, you can't dance," Hermione cut him off.

"Is that a no?" his ears started turning red. A bad sign.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, Oh, I don't know, Let me think about it, please?" the words rushed out of her mouth.

Why wasn't she saying _yes_? This was Ron, her knight in shining armour, she should be hopping up and down with joy.

But she wasn't.

Damn Malfoy, it was all his fault!!

"Um, Okay," Ron muttered dejectedly, "I'll just, err, go then."

"Ron, I didn't mean it like-" Hermione started to say, but he was already gone.

"Damnit," she muttered to herself, and turned back to the portrait, stepping into the common room just in time to hear..

"Hermione I need to effing talk to you, get here now!!"

How DARE he!

Who did he think he was? He couldn't just ignore her for weeks, and then expect her to drop everything to talk to him!!

"What do you effing want Draco?" she sneered.

She noticed a small smile playing on his lips.

'I guess it's a step in the right direction,' he said quietly.

What on earth was he on about?

"What's a step in the right direction?" Hermione queried.

Draco blushed, he actually blushed.

"Err, nothing." he responded quickly, too quickly.

"Actually," he cut himself off, "I need to talk to you about something," he continued.

Oh No, This didn't sound good.

Still, she would listen, so she looked at him, and gave him her complete attention.

"Hermione," he started, "I think I like-"

Was he going to say what she thought he was?

"I think I like y-"

Oh No! He was!

He looked lost, embarrassed.

And so damn cute!

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She looked into his eyes, searching for the truth.

It was there, He was going to ask her!!

But no, he would never, she was just a lowly mudblood to him.

Hermione lowered her eyes, dejectedly.

He was probably just going to ask her about the upcoming Christmas Ball.

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

"Sorry?" Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Draco was looking at the floor, almost whispering.

Hermione had the feeling that he had never really asked anyone out before.

And it was so damn cute!

"Draco," Hermione commanded his attention.

She hated saying this, but she had to tell him, he had to know.

She was still so unsure.

"Um, Ron just asked me out."

"What?" The fury in Draco's voice was evident.

"I said maybe," she continued.

It was hard, hard to say these words.

She still didn't know...What if Ron **was **her prince? What if Draco was just being cruel?

Still, she continued on.

"I don't know what's between us. I'm confused. I thought I liked him. But now, I don't know. Why do you care anyway, I'm just a mudblood to you! Anyway, he said he'd prove it to me."

She kept her head down, not wanting to see his face.

"No - Hermione, No that-"

She looked up at him.

"I don't know what to do, this is something the books never prepared me for."

She was so worried, Draco, Ron, Boys, They were unknown!

She had no idea how to deal with this!

"Its okay Hermione, " Draco said.

It sounded like he was trying to be uncaring, but Hermione could distinctly hear the jealousy in his voice.

He stared her straight in the eyes, before smirking.

"May the best man win."

Leaving her with her mouth wide open, Draco walked away.

May the best man win?

Hermione couldn't really tell what he meant, but it was sure to be bad.


End file.
